Hiei
Hiei'' '(飛影, "Flying Shadow"), ''also known as, ''Jaganshi Hiei ''(''Jaganshi is an epithet meaning "Master of the Evil Eye"), is a main character in the anime and manga series YuYu Hakusho by Yoshihiro Togashi. Hiei's seiyū is provided by Nobuyuki Hiyama. Hiei's English voice actors are Chuck Huber in the FUNimation dub of the television series, Kirk Thornton in the dub of YuYu Hakusho: The Movie, and James Stanley in the second movie, YuYu Hakusho: Poltergeist Report.Wikipedia.Org List of YuYu Hakusho characters, Hiei He is called "Hiei of the Evil Eye" in the Viz manga and '''Vincent in the Filipino adaptation as he was voiced by Montreal Repuyan. Appearance Hiei is the shortest of the four main characters at only 4' 10" during the Dark Tournament (excluding his hair) as stated by Juri. At the end of the series, an artbook puts him at 5' 3". His height is never mentioned in the anime or manga, aside from the DT reference. Despite his short size, he has a lean, muscular build to him. He wears a white headband that conceals his Jagan Eye, which is placed on his forehead and has a purple iris. His eyes are crimson (blood red), with an angular and slightly slanted shape, giving him a very sinister look in the beginning of the series. He has spiky black hair (reminiscent of Vegeta from the Dragon Ball ''franchise) with blue outlining and white streaks. His skin complexion is regular peach-tan. Living up to his classic villainous persona, he usually dresses entirely in black. He wears a long black cloak-like jacket (with a white collar) and black pants tucked into black boots. He wears a black (and sometimes pale blue) undershirt under the jacket. He is the only one of the four main characters to never change his primary 'costume' during the series. The only exception was when he briefly wore light-colored Chinese battle costume at the start of the Dark Tournament. He frequently carries a sword with him that he keeps strapped across his back. Before mastering the ''Dragon of the Darkness Flame, he kept his right arm covered in bandages and bindings to keep the dragon from escaping. After gaining full control over it, a dragon tattoo now covers the arm and is visible when the bandages are removed. Personality Hiei prefers to keep his distance from others, so he often comes across as aloof and elusive. He has a rather cynical and even misanthropic view of the world around him, often belittling and mocking humans and their emotions and the significance they place on friendship and life. And while he is relatively taciturn, he occasionally squabbles with and insults his teammates, especially Kuwabara. It is obvious that deep down he holds a certain amount of respect and kinship for his teammates, but seems to be closest to Kurama and Yusuke. As a fighter, Hiei is very unbiased when it comes to his enemies. He shows the same degree of ruthlessness to his foes - regardless of age or gender. This is seen when he terrorizes Ruka and the Masked-Fighter with threats of death as his power is returning. In battle, Hiei has killed the most opponents on the team- often making good on a threat he made at the outset. By contrast, he shows a surprising degree of sincerity, warmth, and protectiveness when around Yukina. It's made clear in both the anime and the manga that he holds the demoness Mukuro in high esteem, perhaps higher than any other character. He respects her for her power and accomplishments. At the end of the series, there is clearly a bond between them, as it's made clear that its by his choice that he remains at her side. He also goes out of his way to free her from her past, breaking her shakle in the anime and delivering her abusive father to her as a birthday present in the manga. Hiei prefers to work on his own agenda, and has a notorious reputation in Demon World as a killer even when he was a D Class demon. Despite this, deep down he has struggled with his identity as a loner and his abandonment. Character Relationships *Yusuke - Rival/Ally/Friend *Keiko - Captive (Artifacts of Darkness Arc in Spirit Detective Saga) *Kuwabara - Rival (only from Kuwabara's perspective)/Ally/Friend *Kurama - Ally/Former Accomplice/Best Friend *Yukina - Twin Sister *Hina - Mother (Deceased) *Koenma - Employer *Shigure - Surgeon/Instructor *Mukuro - Superior/Ally/Friend *Gouki - Former Accomplice History Hiei is known as Imiko" ("cursed child"), because he is a male fire demon born to a kōrime" ("ice maiden"), an all-female race. He was born male because his mother "interacted" with a male fire demon outside her isolationist Koorime community, which led to him being cast out as an infant and thrown over the mountain in which he was born. After surviving his fall down to the surface of Makai, he was found and raised by a gang of bandits, but it didn't last long. After realizing the value of the Tear Stone shed by his mother at his birth, he wore the Stone in full view of everyone, hoping to attract enemies to kill. At the young age of five, prior to his acquisition of the Jagan, Hiei achieved A Class youki status (according to Mukuro). As he grew older, he killed mostly for fun, causing those that survived to greatly fear and reject him. After he was rejected, he continued to wear his stone in full view, yet gathered an attachment to it, as it gave him a sense of calmness and kinship. Nonetheless, he lost it when he fought a demon, and he vowed to thenceforth search for it. Yu Yu Hakusho manga; Chapter 158 Later, Hiei received the Jagan implant from Shigure, the demon chiropractor/surgeon, in return for telling him the story of his life up to that point in time. Though warned that the surgery would drain Hiei of all his (former) strength and that it would be incredibly painful, Hiei undertook it anyway. Afterwards, he chose to accept Shigure's lessons in the art of swordsmanship in order to survive. He did so because his power level was reduced to that of a lower D-Class apparition. During his stay and training with the demon surgeon, Hiei decided to use his implant for what he originally wanted it for - to find the ice village that he was cast from as a child. He also wished to find the special jewel that he had lost in a battle with another demon, the very same one created from his mother's tears when he was a baby. He set out on his journey and thanks to the newly acquired Jagan, found his way back to the Glacial Village where he was originally born in a matter of days. Once there he found that he pitied the ice demons because he felt that as they were, they weren't truely alive to begin with due to their cold hearts and frosty disposition. He had hoped to find his mother, Hina, but would instead find her friend, Ree, the woman who was forced to cast him off the village and into a river below. From her, he found out that his mother had died years ago, having committed suicide due to the depression of losing her son and witnessing his "death". Hiei learns from Ree of the existence of his twin sister, Yukina, who left the village without explanation a few years before. However, she also told Hiei that it was assumed by herself, and her fellow villagers, that Yukina's reasons for leaving were more than likely due to discovering that she had a twin brother, and deciding to seek him out. After she finished answering his questions, he simply turned to leave without another word. However, before he did, she quickly realized Hiei's identity as Hina's son, and begs him to kill her then and there for her part in his fate. After appearing to think it over, he refused and continued to walk away. On his way back to Shigure, Hiei decides from then on to use his Jagan to watch over his sister, rather than finding his jewel. So it was, that upon his final departure from the demon surgeon, he decided to pay Shigure for his services as a swords-sensei. As payment for his teachings, Shigure has Hiei swear an oath never to tell Yukina that he is her brother, should their paths ever cross. Hiei accepts the terms and states that he never planned to tell Yukina anyway. After that moment, Hiei traveled everywhere, intent on finding his sister, Yukina. His search eventually took him to the Human Realm, and it was during this time that he first met the human form of Yoko Kurama, Shuichi Minamino. Hiei met Kurama one year before when they defeated the demon Eight Hands. This took him from his quest, briefly in the form of planned robbery of the Spirit World's artifact vault. Together with another demon named Gouki, the three stole three dangerous weapons from the Reikai (霊界, lit. Spirit World), and became the targets of Yusuke Urameshi's first case. Synopsis Spirit Detective Saga After Yusuke claims two of the three items stolen from spirit world, he senses Hiei's energy and quickly races after it with Botan. However, Hiei has already captured Keiko, and is leading them to his seaside lair. Yusuke and Botan arrive and are confronted by Hiei's mind-controlled human slaves. They prove no match for the spirit detective, and he quickly gets Keiko back. However, she has already been cut by Hiei's dark artifact, the Conjuring Blade, and is turning into a demon.Yu Yu Hakusho manga; Chapter 23 Yusuke fights Hiei while Botan holds off Keiko's transformation. Hiei surprisingly lacks in the fight, being caught off guard by Yusuke's impressive counter attacks. Revealing his Jagan's enhanced form, he becomes a monstrous creature, and Keiko's transformation is hastened. Hiei decides instead of killing Yusuke, he would turn him into a demon. He prepares to plunge the sword into Yusuke, but the blade is intercepted by Kurama. Kurama uses his blood to blind Hiei's Jagan eye, crippling his powers. However, Hiei is still too fast for Yusuke, and overpowers him. Yusuke attempts a spirit gun, but Hiei dodges. The blast bounces off the Mirror of Darkness, and hits Hiei in the back, knocking him unconscious. Later, he shows up to fight the Four Saint Beasts with Yusuke and Kuwabara. After Kuwabara and Kurama finish their battles, Hiei faces the second most powerful beast, Seiryu. He is seemingly overpowered by his opponent's ice powers, but breaks free and kills him (in the manga the battle is much shorter, with Seiryu falling to pieces right after the battle begins). When Hiei hears word from Spirit World that his long lost sister, Yukina, is being held captive by a human, he quickly races to save her. When he finally catches up to the human responsible, Tarukane, he proceeds to pound the man to within inches of his life. A tearful Yukina grabs his arm, begging him to spare the man's life. Hiei agrees, saying that he won't make the girl cry because the man is too worthless (besides, killing a human would had been a violation of his parole). Yukina asks Hiei who he is, he replies that he's a friend of "theirs", meaning Yusuke and friends. In the anime, Kurama (who arrived to make sure Hiei didn't kill the man, as it would have affected his own parole status, as well) asks Hiei why he didn't tell her he was her brother, to which Hiei simply replies that Yukina will be happier not knowing. Kurama, Botan, Yusuke, Shizuru, and Koenma are the only ones who know the truth of their relation. Dark Tournament Saga During the Dark Tournament, Hiei was able to accomplish a feat that many had thought impossible when he summoned the Dragon of the Darkness Flame in order to win his match against Zeru in the first round. However, because it was his first time using this attack, it severely damaged his right arm. This damage was so extensive that it left him screaming in pain and unable to grip his sword. Because of this, he only got to fight in four matches total during the entire tournament, due in large part to his preoccupation with Gatasubal during the second round coupled with his ineligibility during the third round. That being said, calling on the Dragon was a legendary feat on its own, as anyone else attempting this would have had their arm blown off after using it. During the Tournament's third round, he was tricked and captured in a force-field of an experienced demon force-field maker named Ruka the Enchantress and was therefore unable to participate in that round as per the ruling of the Tournament Committee. However, this ambush worked against the demon ninjas, because the energy-field had an unusual effect on Hiei's arm; helping to restore it to full capacity. During the semifinal round of the tournament, despite his injuries, Hiei is supremely confident in his ability, threatening to kill the whole of Team Uraotogi single-handedly. However, as fate would have it, he never got the chance. After defeating Makintaro in what amounts to little more than a warm up bout, he goes up against Kuro Momotaro. During this fight, Hiei shows his adaptability and ingenuity against an opponent whose "steaming spheres" allow his body to become impervious to Hiei's attacks. In the end, Hiei's reluctant use of the Sword of the Darkness Flame technique earns the victory for his team in brutal fashion. Later, he achieves what no one before him has, mastering the darkness technique by consuming it and is able to use it against Bui of Team Toguro in the last round and beat him, wrecking half the stadium in the process. Even though Hiei only fought in four rounds, he won all four of them. Chapter Black Saga During the Chapter Black arc, Hiei did not want to join the group in their mission against Shinobu Sensui at first because he felt it did not involve him in any way. Later, after saving Yusuke from Sensui's follower Sniper (Kaname Hagiri), Hiei fought against Yusuke again in order to help calm him down, since Yusuke was in a rage over Sensui kidnapping Kuwabara. Afterwards, Yusuke bribed Hiei with the Chapter Black tape, a VHS tape said to contain all of the most heinous crimes mankind has ever done unto itself and others on record, in exchange for helping to defeat Sensui. He joins up with the others to fight against Sensui and is eventually trapped in another dimension by Itsuki. He, along with Kuwabara and Kurama, is forced to watch Yusuke fight Sensui. However, his newfound powers which was equal to that of lower A-class demon that he gained over Yusuke's death weren't able to match up against Sensui's S-class Sacred Energy. Hiei's energy, along with Kurama's and Kuwabara's rose all the way up to a middle A-class level after Yusuke was resurrected. Hiei managed to gain possession of the Chapter Black Tape in the end of the case. In the anime, he destroyed it without ever watching it, although it's unknown if he decided to in the manga. Three Kings Saga During the Three Kings arc, Hiei is invited by Mukuro to travel to her territory and become a part of her army. For six months Mukuro put Hiei on a survival test; being forced to fight over five hundred A-Class demons. Hiei's demon energy then rose up to low S Class. He then faced off against Shigure, the one who implanted him with his Jagan. Hiei was able to defeat Shigure, but lost part of his forearm which was cut off and also ended up being mortally wounded in the process (in the manga, he was literally cut in half at the waist). In the manga, as he falls down Hiei makes a comment about the resolve being "not bad", immediately he questions himself asking himself when he changed for him to assume it wouldn't be bad. Afterwards, per Mukuro's wishes, his arm was restored and he was healed, and Hiei continued to train under her. It is here, that it is discovered that Mukuro held Hiei's Tear Stone, and the Tear Stone was returned to him. He refuses to take the stone making a comment about it being in her stomach. He then continued to train under Mukuro. When Raizen died, Hiei traveled to Yomi's territory to meet up with Yusuke. It was here that Yusuke announced his decision to hold a tournament to determine Demon World's new ruler, rather than to have individual territories. Hiei entered and was among one of the many competitors. Hiei was able to make it through the preliminaries and first round. He was then forced to fight Mukuro. Even though Hiei's demon energy was equal to that of a mid-S-class demon, it was still not enough to match up against Mukuro's upper S-class demon energy. The fight was entirely anime exclusive and was included as a substitute for the original way he freed Mukuro of her past. He lost to her in his final round (anime and manga), but still achieved his true goal: to rid Mukuro of her shackles, the symbol binding her to her dark past (anime exclusive). Exclusive to the anime, Hiei gives Kurama his tear gem to give to Yukina and to tell her that her brother is dead, to which Kurama makes a joke about not liking him that way and returns it to him saying he must return it on his own. In the manga, when Yukina gave him the gem, he keeps it and it is not indicated whether he returns it. It is left more open ended what he actually did with the gem in the manga. He was never seen returning it to Yukina or not, so one can simply take on their own interpretation, unlike the anime. In the final episode, Hiei chose to remain in the Demon Realm, and was put up to the task of escorting humans who have accidentally wandered into the Demon Realm back to the Human Realm, as well as erasing their memories with his Jagan Eye for three years. He is seen visiting Kurama, so it can assumed he travels between the ningenkai and makai as he pleases. In the manga, it is mentioned that the barrier between makai and ningenkai was taken down because reikai was brainwashing D-class demons to show up in the human world. Once Koenma overruled his father on this matter, the barrier was taken down, thus letting demons pass through. In chapter 172 of the manga, where Mukuro's past is revealed (only alluded to in the anime), Hiei fuses Mukuro's cruel father with a plant that automatically heals wounds, allowing Mukuro to torture her father as much as she wants, allowing her to get revenge. His last words, as he leaves, are "Happy Birthday." In the OVAs, Hiei returns to the Human World once more to return Yukina's tear gem to her at Genkai's compound, having recovered his own and not having any intention to tell Yukina of his identity. However, Yukina tells Hiei to keep it, saying that it was better if he held on to it. After this exchange, Genkai tells Hiei that she is not the child he believes her to be. In another OVA, it is mentioned he does still live with Mukuro and that he is training for the next tournament. In the last scene, Hiei is seen with Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, entering the next Demon World Tournament. Powers and Abilities Fighting Style Swordsman: Compared to the more calculating Kurama who tends to try to figure out his opponents, the merciless Hiei rarely employs any strategy in his battles and rushes in with a "take no prisoners" mentality, often overwhelming his opponents with sheer brute force and superior speed. He tends to use his sword to quickly defeat weaker enemies at a close range, but will use his much more powerful dark flame manipulation abilities if he views his target as a worthy opponent, or wishes to destroy a large number of enemies at once. Abilities *'Elemental Resistance:' Hiei is resistant to both extreme heat and severe cold (in the anime). This is demonstrated by Hiei's ability to withstand a direct hit from Seiryu the Blue Dragon's Ice Dragon technique, an attack which turned Byakko, another Saint Beast, into a giant ice cube. It has been speculated that Hiei was completely unaffected by the subzero temperature of the surrounding air, and even when Seiryu's attack contacted his body. This was due in part to his formidable speed. Also, due to his nature as a fire demon, Hiei is unable to be burned by weaker fire-based attacks. During the Dark Tournament, Hiei takes the full brunt of Zeru's flame attacks which seem to bore Hiei rather than hurt him. In the manga, Zeru comments that he had thought it impossible for anyone to survive his demonic fire, Hiei having proven him wrong. Yu Yu Hakusho manga; Chapter 57It is speculated that this may be because he has a unique physiology as the son of a Koorime and presumably a male fire demon. *'Super Speed:' Hiei is one of the fastest characters in the Yu Yu Hakusho universe, being able to slice an opponent sixteen times in a blink of an eye. This has caused some to mistakenly believe he can teleport, when in fact he is just moving very fast. This incredible speed gives him an edge in battle against slower or close-range fighters. Yu Yu Hakusho manga; Chapter 57 :*'Afterimage:' A side effect of his extreme speed, Hiei can produce afterimages of himself in order to confuse opponents who are unable to follow his movements. He uses this technique in his first fight against Yusuke in the manga, and although the afterimages are not explicitly seen in the anime adaptation, it is more than likely he employed the technique against Yusuke. He also utilizes afterimages in his fight against Sensui and in his brief encounter with Sniper. While he does have control over afterimages, Hiei usually moves so quickly that he afterimages inadvertently. In nearly every fight he's been in, he has used an afterimage to fool his oppents into thinking they have killed him in one blow, only to appear unharmed somewhere else. *'Master Swordsman:' Hiei is adept in the art of swordsmanship and carries his trademark "bushido-style" katana. At some point prior to acquiring the Jagan, he acquired a taste for bladed combat, and received lessons in sword technique from Shigure. In the time since then, Hiei presumably developed his own style and exhibits an incredible degree of skill as a swordsman, being capable of delivering multiple precision strikes at lightning-fast speed. Combined with his hyperspeed he attacks his opponent with his sword and if successful can hit up to sixteen times in a second, as just C class, which improves vastly as his powers emerge. Also, Hiei is shown to be able to throw his sword with pin-point accuracy, as evidenced by his using it as an anchor for Kurama's rose whip in Maze castle, or even stab through an opponent, completely missing every vital organ and muscle. In the anime, Hiei is shown to be able to cut through and, by extension, redirect Seiryu's energy by using sword combined with an energy barrier. Near the end of the series, Hiei uses his sword to cut through Mukuro's energy geysers. *'Jagan Eye' (邪眼, Ja Gan, translated as Wicked/Evil Eye): With his surgically-implanted third eye, thanks to the demonic osteopath Shigure, Hiei can display wide array psychic abilities- including telepathy, telekinesis, remote-viewing, and erasing memories. The eye also allows him to control the minds of both weaker demons and humans. Hiei's abilities with this eye are formidable. It's been noticed that whenever he uses any of his flame techniques, the Jagan opens. This suggests a need to use this implant as a way to bridge his nature, as a fire demon, with his blood from a Koorime. :*'Jaganshi Form': The Jagan also allows Hiei to transform into something called t he Jaganshi (邪眼師, literally translated as Wicked/Evil'' Eye Expert'')' '''form. In this state, his skin turns green and eyes sprout all over his body. In this form, the power of his Jagan is greatly increased, enhancing his already-great speed, allowing him to paralyze his foes with a binding curse, bolstering his physical strength, and giving him the capacity to summon multiple dragons. Its weakness is that, if anything blinds the Jagan while Hiei is in this form, he will be unable to utilize its powers to the fullest extent. Hiei never assumes this form after his initial fight with Yusuke and only once during the Second Movie, but occasionally references are made to it, the likely reason is that he relies more on the Dragon of the Darkness Flame to fight, and cannot waste as much demon energy. Kurama mistakenly referred to this as Hiei's "true form" when it is actually an enhanced form. ::*'Jagan Binding Curse''' (Jagan Tie Curse in the anime):''' While in his Jaganshi form, Hiei utilizes the enhanced power of the Jagan to completely paralyze Yusuke's body, binding his arms and legs in a rigid position. When this occurs, a series of concentric rings of energy are seen surrounding Yusuke's body, constricting his movements. In the manga, the Detective's body appears to be encased in a net of electricity. After Yusuke's attempts to escape what he describes as a "cocoon"-like state, Hiei tightens the curse and telekinetically lifts him into the air before slamming him violently to the ground. Although it is only used once in the series, this curse is shown to be highly effective as it is only broken when Kurama splashes his blood over the Jagan Eye on Hiei's forehead, temporarily crippling his powers. It has been noted that Hiei's lapse in concentration at that point may have contributed to the release of Yusuke, which would suggest that Hiei needs a constant flow of energy to maintain the curse. Techniques *Dragon of the Darkness Flame' (邪王炎殺黒龍波, ''Jaō Ensatsu Kokuryūha, translated as Wicked King Immolation Black Dragon Wave; VIZ translation, Black Dragon Hellfire): Hiei uses his demon energy to lure the flames of Demon World and creating a dragon from them. The dragon cannot be controlled, unless the user is capable of absorbing it. ::Initially, it damaged his arm horribly, but Hiei has surpassed that by discovering that in order to completely control the dragon's power, and have its power at his full disposal, he had to trap it within his own being. Because it composed entirely of black, demonic flames, it completely consumes all it devours. Essentially, it sends its targets to oblivion as a result. Hiei is the only demon to have ever mastered this technique, which is a form of summoning technique, harnessing both the elemental power of a rushing flame and the demonic power of evil. :*'Dragon Absorption': When he turns the dragon on himself, Hiei gains a massive boost in power, defense, and speed. Kurama says that in order to do this, Hiei had to have had consumed and trapped the dragon within him, binding it to his will. When he first used this technique against Bui, he demonstrated an inability to feel pain, but this may have only been because it was the first time that he had ever used this technique in such a way, which may be confirmed by the fact that Hiei felt pain after using this technique during his fight with Sensui in Demon World, though it may have been that Sensui was able to pierce Hiei's enhanced defense, as he is obviously stronger than Bui. In this form he can shoot bursts of dark flame from his hands, as well as surround himself with the flames of the dragon to leap high into the air, resembling a "Rising Dragon". ::*Only Bui and Mukuro, and, to a lesser extent, Yakumo (who merely survived it), have been seen to be able to repel this creature. Mukuro managed to split the creature in half entirely; however, the attack wasn't meant to kill her in that instance. Sensui, using his Sacred Energy, was able to repel the Dragon long enough for him to reach the safety of the Barrier between the Demon World and Human World. The two of them hit the kekkai barrier net in the Psuedo-Space, between Human and Demon World, and the Dragon burned out upon impacting the net. ::*In the original Japanese version, Hiei and Kurama refer to the technique as Jaō Ensatsu-ken (translating to Evil King Immolation Fist) when the former uses it for the first time. This may be a sub-technique required to prepare the Dragon, or persumably the technique which allows Hiei to control the black flames in the first place. ::**This is not to be confused with Hiei's Sword of the Darkness Flames. ::*This technique appears to have been an infamous one, given how Koenma mentions that his father, King Enma, had told him about it and that he hadn't thought anyone could actually use this technique. This infamous reputation is only reinforced when Hiei mentions how countless masters, over the centuries, had attempted to harness the power of the black dragon. None of them had succeeded. ::*Curiously, in the original Japanese, it is only when Hiei used this technique on Mukuro that he uses its full name. To all other opponents, he only used Ensatsu Kokuryūha (炎殺黒龍波, literally translated as Immolation Black Dragon Wave) while using it. ::*There is a drawback, however, in that this technique uses so much power and stamina that Hiei must go into a state of hibernation for a while, at some point after using it, especially if he's made use of the Dragon Absorption. This is often represented in the video games as Hiei being unable to move/being instantly stunned after a while during his powered-up state. *'Fist of the Mortal Flame' (邪王炎殺煉獄焦, Jaō Ensatsu Rengoku Shō, translated as Wicked King Immolation Purgatory Scorch; VIZ translation, Purgatory Scorch): Hiei can channel the less-powerful flames of Human World into one or both of his hands. He uses this technique to enhance his hand-to-hand combat abilities, and it also allows him to disintegrate objects merely by touch, as shown by Bui's axe. There seems to be some degree of difference in how the single-handed and two-handed versions of the attack work, since Kuro Momotaru had to gain immunity to both of them. In other media such as the video games, Hiei can channel either flames (human-realm or demon-realm) into this attack, and like when he first used it, the attack is often used as a rushing flurry of rapid punches engulfed with flame, with varying degrees of effect. :*'Flamethrower': The flame of the human world can also be used as a flamethrower to create a ranged attack. It is used on Bui, but it is proved ineffective. Strangely Hiei uses this technique in the final opening, while Kurama and Kuwabara use their most powerful techniques (Yoko Kurama and Dimension Blade respectively), though it may have been an error in the coloration. *'Sword of the Darkness Flame' (邪王炎殺剣, Jaō Ensatsu Ken, translated as Wicked King Immolation Sword, VIZ translation, Blazing Sword): Rather than sustain the damage to his arm after using the Dragon the first time, he instead channeled the flames of the Dragon into the hilt of his broken sword. In the English manga and Japanese version, the Dragon is not mentioned to be involved with this technique's creation, where instead Hiei uses the same type of demonic flame. :*He's only used this technique as a last resort, and only twice in the entire series, apparently because he finds it cowardly to limit such great power to the form of a sword (English Dub only) and also completely devoid of any taste or artistry, because of the concept's association with Kuwabara. He successfully used it against Kuro Momotaro when Kuro Momotaro was in his third form. He used this again in two different ways when fighting Sensui in Demon World, but it was ineffective. In that fight, Hiei first channeled the flames of the Dragon into his sword. In the second try, Hiei created a sword purely from the darkness flame. :*In the game Jump Ultimate Stars, Hiei has two variations of this move for both his 4 Koma and 5 Koma Special A. The Jaō Shunsatsu Ken (邪王瞬殺剣, literally translated as Wicked King Flicker Killing Sword) involves Hiei slashing through the foe forward in dark trailing fire. The Jaō Rensatsu Ken (邪王連殺剣, literally translated as Wicked King Chain Killing Sword) has him slashing diagonally upwards with normal fire, unleashing several fiery cross-slashes that rip the area around him at once. Movie-Exclusive Techniques * Black Dragon Wave: In his Jaganshi form, Hiei is able to release multiple dragons, which results in massive amounts of destruction. It is unknown if this technique was ever mastered. Hiei might have mastered this attack after he achieved S-class energy levels. In this form, he appears to have gained better control over the dragon, given how he can now actually control who the dragons attack. His first and last time using this move was in the second movie against the Netherworld God known as Raigō. If one considers the movie canon, this is Hiei's most powerful attack (though the instance in which he uses it is not when he is S-Class). Black Dragon Wave is actually a more literal translation of Kokuryuuha (Dragon of the Darkness Flame). This technique wasn't given a different name in the Japanese version. Manga-Exclusive Techniques *'Astral Projection': In the manga, Hiei demonstrates the ability to naturally separate his physical body with his spirit. Trivia *The name "Jagan" or evil eye is used by other character Ban Mido from Get Backers and by Alucard (Hellsing) from Hellsing. *Hiei is a popular character among fans of the series. He was ranked as the first, then second, then third most popular male anime character in the Animage Anime Grand Prix for the consecutive years of 1993, 1994, and 1995. **The Japanese publication Newtype ranked him as the fifth best male anime character of the 1990s. **Hiei was voted 1st in a manga of Yu Yu Hakusho in volume 12 by 20,764 votes from fans. *Of the five members of his team Hiei was the only one to remain undefeated in the entire dark tournament. (Genkai lost a fight to Toguro before the finals and though it wasn't offical still counts as a loss) *In almost every battle he has participated in, Hiei has lost his shirt either by his own choice or it being destroyed by his opponents. The only times this didn't happen were during his battles with Makintaro, Kuromomtaro, Bui and Sensui. *Hiei makes three cameo appearances in Yoshihiro Togashi's second hit manga Hunter X Hunter'':'' **In Volume 8, Chapter 69, as an action figure along side Kurama and Yusuke, in Milluki Zoldyck's room. **In Volume 9, Chapter 80, as a spectator to Gon Freecss's arm wrestling challenge in York Shin city. **In Volume 10, Chapter 85, as a plush toy put on a flea market auction. *[http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Killua_Zoldyck Killua Zoldyck], one of the main characters of the series Hunter X Hunter, bears similarities to Hiei: **Both of them had went through tragic childhoods, killing people at a young age, and being submitted to torture. **Utilizing superhuman speed in order to slice his opponents to death, or severing various parts of their bodies. **Just as Hiei can conjure up fire and manipulate it since childhood, so does Killua utilize electricity and can even create it from his own aura. This ability was based off of the immunity Killua had developed during a long childhood of electrical torture. **Just as Hiei was ranked on first place for most popular character in the Yu Yu Hakusho manga, Killua had also won first place in the Hunter X Hunter popularity votes. **Both use sharp things as weapons, Hiei his sword and Killua his fingernails. **Just like Hiei has black spiky hair and same colored clothing, Killua has white spiky hair and same colored clothing. *Feitan, another character from Hunter X Hunter, bears similarities to Hiei: **Both are short in physique **Both are incredibly fast **Both are good at swordplay **Both lack remorse in killing their opponent **Both wear dark and similar clothing *Hiei is also very similar to Sasuke, a character in Naruto ''series: **Both have spiky black hair with a blue tint. **Both are adept swordsmen. **Both are very fast (though Sasuke's speed is later negated). **Both used to wear headbands, though Sasuke stopped wearing it in Part II. **Both, at some point, wanted to seek revenge towards their village. **Both have special ocular powers: Hiei's Jagan and Sasuke's Sharingan. However, Hiei's Jagan is a third eye, while Sasuke's Sharingan is used in his two eyes. **Both have the power to control black flames. In Hiei's case, he uses the flames from Makai, while Sasuke uses '''Amaterasu '''through his left Mangekyo Sharingan. **Just like Hiei is able to use his' Dragon of the Darkness Flames', Sasuke can use his '''Dragon Fire Technique' (however, the latter does not require black flames and Sasuke has rarely used the technique). Similarly, Sasuke can shape his black flames in a sword called Susanoo Kagutsuchi. Sasuke can also create sword and dragon like projectiles through lightning as well, using Chidori Katana 'and '''Kirin '''respectively. *He is also Similar to Kaede Rukawa, One of the Main Characters from the Anime Series Slam Dunk. They are both the most serious members of their respective series and are Rivals with Kuwabara and Hanamichi Sakuragi Respectively *Chuck Huber, the FUNimation's English voice actor for Hiei, once participated in Lanipator's Yu Yu Hakusho Abridged Movie as Raigo the god of Evil. When asked by a fan at an anime convention about his experience, he said it "was a little fun thing to do". *Hiei is the only character of the main 4 to never resort to using his life energy in a match. *Hiei was only meant to be a starter villain but he was so popular that he became a main character. *Mari Kitayama, a lead character designer for the anime adaptation, considers Hiei to be her favorite to design. *In the video games, he uses a sword technique called "18 Slash Jagan", which seems to be based on the number of times Hiei slashed Seiryu (though it technically should be "16 Slash"). In media such as the recent ''J-Stars Victory Vs, it is also known as '''Jūroku Kaidan (十六階断 literally translated as 16/Sixteen Storey Severing). *In the Korean dub, he was named "Bi-Yung" (비영), which is the Korean hanja equivalent of his Japanese name. In the Korean subs and Korean manga translation, he is still called Hiei (히에이). He was voiced by Hong Bum-Gi (the voice of Kon from Bleach, Rock Lee from Naruto, and Ling Yao from Fullmetal Alchemist), who gave him a much more high pitched, snide-sounding voice. *Hiei is referenced in the 43rd episode English dub of Crayon Shin Chan (which was also done by Funimation), where Hiro (who is also voiced by Chuck Huber), yells "Sword of the Darkness Flame!" while carrying a normal bamboo sword. *In the one-shot pilot of Sket Dance, Switch invented an eavesdropping device called Tobikage that resembles a Draco, or a flying lizard. The kanji used for 'Tobikage' is the same as Hiei's name (Draco in Japanese is Tobitokage). *Yukina's age is speculated to be somewhere between 16 and 99 years old, EoS. This is because the race that he belongs to reaches puberty at 100 years, and Yukina has not reached that point yet. Because Hiei is Yukina's twin, he is somewhere between that age range as well. *Hiei's personality bears a similar resemblance to Setsuna F. Seiei from Gundam 00. They're both very calm and quiet when it comes to battle. * Hiei's name in Indonesian manga is changed to "Philip" * Hiei is also the name of a cruiser and a battleship of the Imperial Japanese Navy. * Hiei is the name of a mountain in northeast of Kyoto, right beside the Kurama mountain. Mt. Hiei was also shown in the anime Rurouni Kenshin. * He is representative of some Dragon Ball ''characters. His FUNimation voice actor, Chuck Huber, voices Android 17, making the two sound very similar and both have twin sisters (though unlike Android 18, Yukina is unaware of who her brother is). Also, he shares similar looks and personalities with Vegeta. Finally, he has a third eye, just like Tien Shinhan. * Hiei is very similar to the character Magus, from the role-playing video game Chrono Trigger. Both are villains who end up working on the protagonist's side (Magus ended up helping Crono) and both are searching for their long lost sisters. Magus searches the world in search of his long list sister, Schala. Magus and Hiei both have similar personalities as well. * Hiei has fought against many demons who are large sized, such as Seiryu, Makintaro, Kuro Momotaro and Bui. * Hiei has several songs on the Yu Yu Hakusho soundtrack. ** By himself: "Kuchibue ga Kikoeru", "Manazashi no Aria", "Ryuusei no Solitude", and "Tasogare ni Se o Mukete". ** With Kurama: "WILD WIND ~Yasei no Kaze no You ni~". ** With Youko: "Dark Side Stories". ** With Yusuke Urameshi, Kurama, and Kazuma Kuwabara: "Bokutachi no Kisetsu", "Yasashisa wa Nemuranai", "Mienai Mirai E", and "Hikari no Naka de". ** With Kurama and Kuwabara: "EYE TO EYE". * Hiei's Yoki is Yellow/Gold in colour. * Hiei's height is 4'10" without hair according to Juri in episode 57 before Hiei was battling Bui . Quotes ''Being lucky seems to be your greatest tactic. (to Kuwabara)"So tell me: what's it like living in a constant haze of stupidity?" (to Kuwabara)"Koenma may regard us as equals, but I do not. Once inside the castle, I suggest you let us do the work. As far as I'm concerned, we're babysitting." - Episode 14 (to Kuwabara)"Let's avoid fighting. You're not worth it." - Episode 14 (to Yusuke)"I'm not about to die for the sake of you worthless humans." (to Yusuke)"Friends are just a crutch for the weak." - Episode 14 (about Kuwabara)"Do you think he knows it's a circle?" - Episode 16 '' ''(about Pu)"What is that ridiculous appendage growing out of your head all about?" - Episode 43 (to Kurama) "Kurama, don't make me pull out your precious voice box." - Episode 43 "No three letter word can rule my fate...HOT!" - Episode 68 (to Sensui)"Here's a one-way ticket for you straight to hell, you bastard!" - Episode 90 (after destroying the Chapter Black Tape)"Dammit, my sword must've slipped." - Episode 94 '' ''(to Kuwabara)"Your stubborness is even greater than your stupidity." - Episode 65 (to Yusuke)"You rose to the challenge. It seems you haven't lost your Spirit Power, you just needed a kick in the ass." - Episode 80 (to Sensui)"Kill us if you're going to, just spare us the sound of your voice." - Episode 91 (thinking about his mother's people)"It wasn't the stone that I spent so much time looking for. But as I looked at Yukina, I realized it didn't matter. My life's purpose has been fulfilled by her gift and I knew that anything else that lay ahead of me will be empty. There was nothing else for me to do but end my journey." - Episode 100 (to Kurama)"You're the same way as the first day we met. A pain who speaks the truth." - Episode 111 (To Seiryu)"Is that all you have to say? They're last words, you know." - Episode 18 (referring to Suzuka) "This idiot makes Kuwabara look smart." - Episode 50 "They're just afraid of justice !" - Episode 25 (to Yukina) "Are you crazy? Isn't this the man who tormented you and made you his slave?" - Episode 25 "This might be my lucky day after all. If we can choose anybody from our team to fight this match, then of course it's going to be me. - Episode 45 ((to Kuro Momotaro) "Hate to say but that's hardly hygenic. You have no idea how many creatures that sword has cut through." - Episode 45 (to Kuro Momotaro) "Who am I to turn down a fan's request, just remember, you've brought this upon yourself. - Episode 45 (to Mukuro) "After this six months of training I still don't know what you want from me, you odd mummy. I don't know what kind of demon you are or for that matter what you even look like under there." - Episode 99 (to Mukuro) "I have no use for honors or distinctions; they're nothing but meaningless tokens." - Episode 99 (to Mukuro) "If you're so unhappy why aren't you dead? Continiuing to fight isn't going to change anything, so you might as well put yourself out of your misery once in for all. For my entire life I never I experienced the joy of being loved. I had to endure being despised and deserted by my own people. And like you, I've tried to perch my pain through blood. After all, we're both only capable of expressing ourselves through our violence." - Episode 109 (to Mukuro) "You coward. Why didn't you hit me when you had the chance? I was under the impression that you were supposed to be a ruthless killer, the kind of competetor that is incapable of mercy. Why should your tactic change so dramatically because you're fighthing against me? Those kind of gestures are wasted on me. I refuse to be insulted by these half-hearted attempts. Attack me.. like you can" - Episode 109 (to Mukuro) "Now that's more I like it." - Episode 109 (to Mukuro) "Yes you're right about me, there's something I can't avoid. Just remember you asked for it. I hope you understand the once I unleash this kind of power, their wouldn't be turning back from either of us. - Episode 109 (to Kuwabara "Don't worry fool, we've entered into an alliance and I'm not the type to break it. Of course, after we win the tournament I can't guarantee anything." - Episode 30 (to Kuwabara) "Do you think it is possible that you could shut up?" - Episode 54 (to Botan) "Not my responsibility. You should have learned by now this is a kill or be killed world. If you're too weak to help yourself, you deserve to fall." (to Koenma) "Koenma, if these fools are done, I have my own question: in what class do you rank me?" '' ''(to Yusuke) "Want to know what I'll wish for when we beat them? The bloody death of every member of that corrupt tournament committee so that I'll never be fooled to their carnivals again." - Episode 57 (to Yusuke) "Yusuke, I planned on taking the thug with the sunglasses for myself, but I believe after what he had done to Genkai vengeance belongs to you" - Episode 57 (to Bui) "Hn. Not a bad weapon you've got there Bui, but with all due respect I must say I still prefer my own." - Episode 57 (to Bui)"Your aim is as broad as your ax. Could you atleast try to hit me next time?" - Episode 57 (to Bui) "I may be a small target but this is sad. Prepare yourself for the fist of the mortal flame!" - Episode 57 (to Bui) "Atleast you are consistent. Consistently foolish if you believe this ax would have any more impact than the last." - Episode 57 (to Bui) "I warned you that was a foolish maneuver, but you refused to listen, much to your disadvantage and to my boredom, and that is not forgivable."- Episode 57 (to Bui) "So it takes a lot more than that to bang you up. Here comes a lot more." - Episode 57 (to Bui) "Quiet fool. I don't need to be told to hurry up. Hn. It's in my nature. And now, the end." - Episode 58 (to Bui) "It's been pulling at the bandages for some time. I couldn't hold it for long. You're the next sacrifice... to the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. - Episode 58 (to Bui) "I hope you don't think that dragon is completed!" - Episode 58 (to Bui) "This brings out my next attack. It's a little different. - Episode 58 (to Bui) "Countless centuries, countless masters tried to harness the power of the darkness flame. Only I have had the courage, the strength and the abandon to realize its glorious potential. I have the power of the Black Dragon, because now I am the dragon!" - Episode 58 (to Bui) "Come now. Can't you even test me? - Episode 58 (to Team Urameshi) "That's against the rules now cretin, besides my attack expired. I don't know if your brains can imagine it, but this attack drained a good deal of my energy. I'll require some hibernation to get it back. Think you can manage finding a safe place for my body where it won't get stepped on? Listen to me as closely as you can you two, I'm trusting you against my better instincts only because I don't have no other choice. Take care of the Toguro brothers. If I wake up, and you've lost, I swear I'll kill you all." - Episode 58 (about Yusuke and Toguro) "Those fools! Why don't they stop dancing around each other and fight? One must never let emotions enter the ring. That was a mistake. I should've known better than to hand this match over to Yusuke. - Episode 61 Dialogue Bui: Come on, hurry up and kill me. Hiei: No. If you wanna die, kill yourself. I don't take orders from anyone, especially from those I beat.- Episode 58 is blowing in the Domistic Whistle which makes sound waves that can only be heard by apparitions. Hiei: (after falling from the tree he was sitting on) What repulsive creature makes my ear drums bleed? Botan: Thanks Hiei, I knew you would come if we called. Hiei: Hmph. I didn't know it was you. I only came to find the source of that vile noise and kill it. - Episode 69 Hiei: You already have your fox, your clown, and your hag. I'm a moot point. Kuwabara: So you're just gonna walk away? Hiei: This world is yours to look after. I'm not gonna hinder your cause, but I'm not gonna support it either. Kuwabara: Coward! Real men help when people need them! Hiei: Save your idealism for your fairy tales. - Episode 71 Yusuke:You saved me. Hiei: I was worried about the trees. Go. Save Human World. Or don't. I don't really care. Either way I'm fine with the outcome. starts laughing Hiei: What are you laughing about? Yusuke: You're so full of crap. Hiei I don't really care. You've been with me, you did all this to save my life. I told everyone you'd come back to help us when we needed you the most, you big softie. giggling again Or should I say little softie. Hiei thinking: I should've slit your throat when I had the chance. - Episode 80 Hiei: I believe this class of demon is classified as "weak n' ugly." they defeat the demons Hiei: As much as I hate humans, I think I loathe tourists even more. - Episode 80 Hiei: Yusuke has wasted no time. He's gone to meet Yomi. Mukuro: And what do you think the boy has in mind? Hiei: Knowing Yusuke, not very much. He rarely thinks before he acts, yet he always seems to get the result he wants. Most of the time I don't understand the things he does, but I have seen the humiliation of those who underestimate him far too often for me to doubt him. Mukuro: Hmmm. You speak more fondly of him. Hiei: What's that supposed to mean? Mukuro: Sounds to me like you might even call him a friend. What will happen when the time comes for you to fight against him, I wonder. Hiei: I have never backed down from any fight in my life, including any brawl with Yusuke. I may have let him go the last time we fought, but I have no reason to do that this time. I eagerly await the opportunity to beat him. Mukuro: I don't find your words convincing. Hiei: Your insecurity is annoying me. Mukuro: And if it comes to your old ally versus your new one, which side will you choose? Hiei: The same side I'm always on. The only side that matters to me. My own. If it's you versus him, I'll let you two fight and battle whoever survives. Mukuro: Interesting. I can feel it in your voice. Something about what you just said is a lie. I just can't tell what. - Episode 104 Mukuro: Before we have our battle, I'm curious to know, is your opinion about death as same as it was before? Hiei: Yes, I remain convinced. There's nothing left in this life to live for. Mukuro: I don't believe you. - Episode 109 Hiei: Now, my turn. Mukuro: Your flame technique. I find it strangely ironic that you were born a fire demon even though your mother's people are all ice appirations. Hiei: My curse: to be born with a nature in direct opposition to my breed, with no choice but to consume everything around me with the flames of my hate. Mukuro: Your hate, no, don't make me laugh. If it were hatred, you would've destroyed the glacial village long ago. It's not hatred, it's longing. You just want to belong to something. You know in your soul that I am right Hiei, admit it. -Episode 109 Mukuro: Now I'm satisfied. Thank you. You've lost. Your flame technique failed to hurt me. Hiei: I accept that, and all that it means. Mukuro: Please Hiei, don't tell me that the only purpose you have now in living is simply defeating me. I don't think that I could bear it. Hiei: No Mukuro. You've just missed the point. Now you can leave your hatred in the past where it belongs. Now you don't have to be shackled to it anymore. There are things in the future that are worth living for, both for you and for me. Mukuro: Hmm. - Episode 109 Kuwabara: Ew! What the heck happened to your arm? Hiei: It wouldn't obey when I gave it a specific command so I decided it needed to be punished - Episode 54 Yusuke: We have to rescue Kuwabara! Hiei: I hate Kuwabara. Yusuke: Well, I know of a certain video tape that might interest you, maybe you've heard of it. It's called Chapter Black. It's out of print, but I hear Sensui's got a copy. Hiei: You actually think they'd let me just walk off with that? Yusuke: Think about, in the aftermath of the averted apocalypse that tape is gonna be the last thing on people's minds. Hiei: You know you're quite devious when you put your mind to it, detective. - Episode 80 Yusuke: [to Sensui] No, this isn't over! I need to know who's stronger! I'll give you some time to rest! Take some painkillers and we'll do it over! Hiei: Only Yusuke would still want to fight a guy after he's dead. Wake me when it's over... - Episode 93 Hiei: The last was a draw. But now you should hope that we're not on the same group. It would be humiliating if the man who planned this tournament were elimenated so early. Yusuke: Not as humiliating as standing on a phonebook while you fight. Hiei: You're starting to make me miss Kuwabara. Kurama: Perhaps you both better save some of this hostility for the tournament. - Episode 105 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Upper S-Class Demons Category:Fourth Wall Breakers